


The Light She Leaves Behind

by MiaCooper



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angsty McAngstface, Book: Full Circle, Drabble, F/M, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaCooper/pseuds/MiaCooper
Summary: Everything's gonna be fine one day. Or so they tell him.





	The Light She Leaves Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helen8462](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen8462/gifts).



> Prompt Challenge #4: Write a story based on Seether’s [Fine Again](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FrpcICY2TVY). Also, 'bring on the angst'.
> 
> Sabotage: 100-word drabble.
> 
> I hope this is sufficiently angsty. And if you spot the Easter egg, I'll buy you a bottle of gin to drown your feels in.

* * *

 

 

When he dreams, it’s of lamplight dappling her skin.  
  
In the polished surface of his Starfleet boots his reflection appears colourless, distorted. The metaphor, he concedes, is appropriate. Without her there is no colour, and nothing makes sense.  
  
Doubt, once a stranger, is now his torturous companion. His fingers close over the object in his pocket: a broken shard of mirror, wrapped in protective cloth. He unwraps it, holds it up, squints into refracted light.  
  
_Look at me. Freshly shaved, hair shorn. A uniform I may never fit again_. For her, though, he’ll try. For her memory.  
  
_Here I am_.


End file.
